Who Are You?
by Ryoko Ishida
Summary: Bakugan Interspace is a safe environment created by Battle Brawler Marucho and his friend Ren to let kids brawl using fake Bakugan. They had just rid Interspace of the moles from the planet Neathia who had taken kids hostage, but a new threat has come. Who is Abys? And who is the mysterious third Bakugan in her possession? Has some Yu-Gi-Oh! inspired Bakugan and abilites for Abys.


Bakugan Interspace, a virtual world where humans of all ages around the globe can go and brawl against others without harming real Bakugan. The virtual world is a safe, free environment created by the Aquos member of the Bakugan Battle Brawlers, Marucho, and his friend, Ren Crawler. The current top two brawlers are the Pyrus member of the Bakugan Brawlers, Dan Kuso, and his parter Drago, and Shun Kazami, and his parter Hawktor.

However, soon the digital world will become a hazardous battleground to everyone in it.

— —

The entrance pod glowed brightly as a human materialized inside it. The door slowly opened, and a teenage girl walked out, the glass doors closing behind her. She had long, light purple hair that ended at her butt, with dark purple on the ends of her hair and bangs. On her head is a thick black headband with clear gray frills around it; a Darkus symbol is on the top middle of the headband. She wears a purple and black dress, a simple and short dark purple one underneath and a black overdress on top with a bow on the back that billows out at the end and laces up the front with black string. The dress stops above her breasts and is tightened by a black string that forms a bow in the front. Around the bow are clear gray frills that go around the top of the dress, mores under the string. On her arms are detachable sleeves that stop near the top of her arm, and are also laced up at the top with black string with frills similar to the dress. She wears multiple black and dark purple belts around the inner dress, where she has a pouch for her bakugan, ability cards, and other things. She wears long black boots that end near her knees, with dark purple laces going up the length of the boot and dark purple soles. She wears dark purple gloves that have the Darkus symbol on the back of each.

The door opens as the girl walks through it, her hair billowing behind her. She looked around. "So… This is Bakugan Interspace…" She looked around at all the people walking around, then looked to the screen showing people brawling with their fake Bakugan. "I must admit, it's better than I expected." She turned and walked through the area.

"Hey you!" The girl stopped and turned to the one who called her name. She saw a boy standing there, pointing at her, with two other boys behind him. "Let's brawl!" the boy exclaimed, "If I win, you have to go on a date with me!" She raised an eyebrow, then sighed and grinned.

"Alright. But if I win, you have to come with me." The boy grinned, obviously overconfident, and nodded. The girl smirked and her eyes narrowed as they were transported into an arena.

— —

"That was a great brawl, Dan!" Marucho exclaimed happily as the number one brawler in BI walked into their hideout, stretching.

"Yeah, Drago and I didn't even break a sweat!" Dan gloated with a grin. Shun, who was on a couch, sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Drago, how's the Battle Gear?" Marucho asked the small Bakugan, whom rested on his partner's shoulder. "It's not giving you any trouble, right?"

"None. Thank you," he responded. Marucho smiled.

"Good."

"Hey Marucho."

Said Aquos brawler turned to Ren, who was at the computers. "What is it Ren?"

"I was going through the database to see if there were any more moles in Bakugan Interspace," he started, tapping multiple buttons to pull what he wanted up onto the screen.

"Is something wrong?" Shun asked, turning to the monitor.

Ren nodded. "Yes. It seems there's one more mole."

"Really? How did we miss that?" Marucho asked, walking over to his best friend. Ren frowned.

"Because she just appeared." As he said this, he pulled up a screen shot from one of the many hidden cameras, showing the same girl from a bird's eye view.

"Huh? Who's that?" Dan asked.

"I don't know. She appeared a few minutes ago. All that the data says is that her name is Abys. It doesn't say if she has a Bakugan, either."

"But how?" Dan asked, "How can she be here without a Bakugan?"

"I don't know…" Red trailed off when another screen appeared, this time it's live video. His eyes widened. "But she must have a Bakugan. She's brawling right now."

They all turned to the screen and watched.

— —

Abys and her opponent stared each other down, each one carrying a confident smirk/grin. "Are you ready to lose?!" The boy exclaimed.

"I should be asking you that, boy." She whipped her hair back with one hand and took out a card. "I'll let you go first."

"Alright! Gatecard set!" The boy threw the card down and it disappeared, sending a wave of brown energy through the field. "Bakugan brawl!" He threw out a Bakugan. "Bakugan, stand! Ventus Raptorix!" A large winged creature appeared in a glowing light, roaring loudly as it hovered in the sky.

Abys grinned and held up a Bakugan between her index and middle finger. "This'll be fun. Bakugan brawl! Bakugan stand!" A black light appeared as a large serpentine dragon with four pairs of wings appeared. It's body was pitch black with purple, and had four rainbow orbs on each side of its neck. "Darkus Rainbow Dragon!"

 _Battle Start. Raptorix at 760G's. Rainbow Dragon at 900G's_

The boy's eyes widened as he took a step back in fear. "W-what the heck is that thing!?"

"This _thing_ is my friend. And if you're not going to activate any ability, then I will!" She held up a card with a large smirk on her face. "Fusion Ability Activate! Spectral Surge!"

 _Power Surge detected. Rainbow Dragon at 1100G's._

The large dragon's mouth opened wide, gathering energy. It opened its wings wide as its head shot forward, the rainbow-like beam shooting from its mouth and toward Raptorix.

"Ability Activate! Gale storm!" The boy cried.

 _Power Surge detected. Raptorix at 820G's._

"It's not enough!" he yelled. The beam of energy shot past his Bakugan's weak attack and hit it dead on. The Bakugan roared as it glowed green, shooting back at the boy and landing at his feet in ball form, defeated.

 _Alex life gauge at 40%._

Abys closed her eyes and scoffed as she caught her Bakugan. She smirked at Alex. "What's wrong? Where'd all that confidence go? I'm sure it was there a moment ago," she spoke to his defeated face. Alex growled.

"I'm not done yet!"

"Neither am I. Gatecard, set!"

— —

"Did you guys see what she just did…?" Dan asked in shock, his eyes wide at what he just witnessed.

"Uh-huh… I just don't think I can believe it…" Shun responded, then turned to Marucho. "Marucho, why didn't you tell us you had that strong a Bakugan?" Marucho shook his head.

"I didn't. I never programmed a Bakugan like that. I've never even seen it." Shun and Dan frowned at their friend, then looked at the screen thoughtfully.

"So, this girl's got a real Bakugan like Dan and Drago." Shun frowned, "The question is, does she have more than one?"

"We'll see." Dan spoke.

Ren stared at the screen, his eyes wide in shock and his hands gripping the end of the keyboard tightly. _No…_ he thought, _Why is she here?!_

— —

 _Alex life gauge at 0%. Winner: Abys._

Abys smirked as she caught her Bakugan. She looked down at her defeated opponent. "Such a pity. You put up such a good fight, too." Alex looked up at her. She turned and walked out.

She appeared outside the arena, back where she started. Another portal opened up and her opponent walked out, looking defeated. She walked over and put two fingers under his chin, making him look up at her. "Now, don't feel so sad, Alex." She smiled. "Follow me, and I'll make you stronger."

"R-really?" he asked, hope evident in his voice. She nodded and turned away. He followed silently.

— —

Dan and Drago walked out of the building, looking around the Interspace. "Her battle ended a few minutes ago. She should still be around here." he spoke silently to his partner perched on his shoulder.

Drago nodded. "Yes. Hopefully we can ask her some questions about her Bakugan, and where they came from."

Dan looked at Drago, his eyes wide with shock. "Wait, so you didn't know who those Bakugan were?!"

"I never said that." Drago corrected, "I have a feeling I know where they came from, but I just don't want to believe it." Dan frowned at his partner, but nodded and kept looking around.

Abys walked out from behind a building, her eyes closed and her mouth moving slightly, as if talking to someone. Dan stopped and looked over at her. "Hm? There she is!" He ran toward her. "Hey!" She stopped walking and turned to him, a cold, questioning look on her face.

"You're Dan Kuso, right? The Number One Bakugan Brawler in Bakugan Interspace."

"Yep! That's me!" Dan gloated, pointing to himself.

She looked him over, then turned away. "Unimpressed." Dan fell over anime-style. "What do you want, Oh great Brawler?" she added sarcastically. Dan stood and frowned at her.

"I know what you are." Abys raised an eyebrow. He continued, "You're a Neathian, aren't you?" Her eyes narrowed. "We know why you're here. And we're not going to let you get away with it!"

Abys frowned, opening her mouth to speak. However, Drago beat her to it. "You're coming with us, Neathian. And you are going to answer our questions." Before he could continue, a Bakugan jumped onto Abys's shoulder and opened, its red eyes glaring at Drago.

"We do not have to answer to anything!" Rainbow Dragon growled. Abys stopped the creature from continuing and looked at the Brawler.

"Fine. We have nothing to hide. However, I hear you are working for Gundalia, right?"

"That's right!" Dan answered.

"Then right now you are my enemy. And I will not give up without a fight." She reached into her pouch on a belt and pulled out a black and purple Bakugan.

"What?" Dan asked in shock.

"She's got two?!" Drago exclaimed.

"That's right. Bakugan from Neathia are real, just like Drago and Linehalt." She looked at the Bakugan in her hand, its form still closed. "Each Bakugan I hold either came to me and asked to be my partner, or I asked them." She looked at Dan and Drago. "I did not force them to become my partners at all."

"Why are you telling us this?" Dan asked in confusion. Abys smirked.

"No real reason. Yet." She shot a look in Drago's direction, confusing the small dragon. "Now, I assume we need a stadium. Oh, and I want it to be in front of an audience."

"Why?"

"Because I want to be the first one to crush you in front of everyone." Her smirk widened, making Dan uneasy.

After a moment, he pushed a few buttons and a portal opened up next to them. They both walked in, and appeared on different sides of the arena, everyone in the stands cheering them, or Dan, on.

"I won't lose easily to you, Abys," he said, glaring at her.

"And I don't expect you to. It would be no fun if I could destroy you so easily," she agreed.

Up in the stands, Ren, Marucho, Shun, and Jake, all watched.

"Don't worry, Marucho. Dan will beat her and we'll bring her in for questioning," Shun reassured his small companion. Marucho still looked uneasy. Shun glanced at Ren next. He seemed even more uneasy, staring at Abys with a frown and creased brows. Shun's eyes narrowed slightly before he returned to watching the brawl.

"Now, shall I go or shall you?"

"Ladies first."

"Then go ahead."

Dan growled and threw a card. "Gatecard set!" He grabbed Drago. "Ready?" The dragon nodded and closed up. "Bakugan Brawl! Bakugan stand!" Drago roared as he grew to his size. "Pyrus Helix Dragonoid!"

Abys frowned and looked down at the Bakugan in her hand. "Are you sure you don't want to fight him?" The Bakugan nodded.

"It's for the best. I don't want him to see me like this after so long… Besides, I want it to be a surprise. Wait until you truly need me." Abys frowned then pocketed the Bakugan.

Dan saw this and cupped his hands around his mouth. "Hey! What're you doing? Are you forfeiting?" he yelled out, "I thought you were going to pummel me!"

Abys frowned darkly. "I'll show you… Bakugan, brawl!" She tossed out a different ball, this one red and black. "Bakugan stand!" A red and black light rose from where the Bakugan stood. Everyone's eyes widened as a black dragon with red lines around its body appeared, its torso and wings made from rose petals, and thorns protruding from its tail. The beast reared its head back and roared loudly, shaking the arena it floated over, before it calmed down and looked to a shocked Drago. Abys grinned and held her hand out to the dragon.

 _Battle Start. Helix Dragonoid at 900G's. Rosanoid at 900G's._

"What do you think, Dan Kuso? This is my Darkus Rosanoid!" She gestured to it as it screeched again, making some in the crowd cover their ears.

"What is that thing?!" Shun exclaimed.

"Darkus Rosanoid…" Red stated, making everyone look at him, "It's a one-of-a-kind Bakugan along with Darkus Rainbow Dragon." He frowned. "Rainbow Dragon originated in Neathia. However…"

"What is it?" Jake asked, "You're freakin' me out."

Ren looked at them, then at Rosanoid. "Rosanoid is a Bakugan only found in Gundalia."

"What?!" Everyone asked in shock.

"So you're saying that…"

"She must have snuck into Gundalia and stole that Bakugan from us," Ren growled. Everyone looked at the battle, watching as Drago dodged an attack from Rosanoid.

"Ability Activate! Thorn Crush!" Rosenoid screeched as thorns shot out from its body and wrapped around Drago.

 _Power Surge detected. Rosanoid at 940G's._

"Drago! Ability Activate! Burning Reflector!" Drago roars as flames surround him and disintegrated the thorns. He held up another card. "Ability Activate!"

"Galactic Dragon!" Drago roared. He opened his mouth and collected fire before shooting it at Rosanoid.

Abys growled and held up another card. "Ability Activate! Maiden Rose!" The dragon arched its back and wings as it glowed a brilliant red hue. Drago's attack hit the target, but it quickly dispersed.

"What?" Drago's eyes widened.

"No way! She nullified our ability!" Dan exclaimed.

"Her abilities are really strong. I'm not sure Dan can beat them," Jake frowned, looking worriedly at his friend.

"Forgive me, Dan Kuso. But I do not wish to be stalled any longer!" She held up a card. "Fusion Ability Activate!"

 _Power surge detected. Rosanoid at 1140G's._

"What?!" Everyone exclaimed in shock.

"Dark Thorn Barrage!" Abys exclaimed, pointing at Dan. "So sorry to have to end this one round so soon." Rosanoid roared as black and green thorns, along with spiked rose petals, shot from Rosaoid's wings as it flapped them toward the enemy. Drago roared out in pain as they hit him. He glowed a bright red before turning back into a ball at Dan's feet.

Dan stood in shock, slowly picking up Drago. "Drago. You okay, pal?"

Drago opened up. "I'm fine. Rosanoid's no pushover. We need to use whatever we can to beat them."

"Right." Dan nodded, then looked to his gear.

 _Dan live gauge at 50%. Abys life gauge at 100%._

"Tch…" Dan grit his teeth, then nodded at Drago.

"Ready? Gate card set!" She threw down a card as it dispersed. She looked at the ball in her hand. "Get some rest." She took another one out. "Bakugan brawl!" She threw her Bakugan out. "Bakugan stand! Go, Darkus Ranbow Dragon!"

Shun frowned. "She swapped Bakugan? Doesn't she know we watched her brawl?"

"It was only once. And she only used so many ability cards," Ren argued, "We don't know enough about it. She wants to play it safe. So she'll use the one we know next to nothing about."

Marucho, Shun, and Jake looked at Ren with frowns on their faces.

"Then Dan could be in trouble."

"Hey! What's with the change?" Dan exclaimed.

"Do you really expect me to use the same Bakugan twice in a row? Please. Not against someone like you, anyway."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Hmph," she ignored his question and held out a card. "Ability activate! Crescent Descent!" The dragon flapped its wings and shot into the air, everyone's eyes following it.

 _Power Surge detected. Rainbow Dragon at 950G's._

"What the?" Drago asked.

Rainbow Dragon roared as its body got covered in inverted rainbow colors. It stopped and shot downward quickly at Drago, whose eyes widened. He quickly dodged, allowing the Rainbow Dragon to slam into the field, letting out a pained screech.

"Nice dodge Drago!" Dan congratulated his friend. Drago looked over with a smirk, then quickly turned when Rainbow Dragon started to get up. The creature glared at Drago.

"You'll pay for that, _Dragonoid_." It hissed, shocking everyone.

"It talked!" Dan exclaimed.

"Then it must be the real one like Ren told us. Which means…" Drago started.

Dan and Drago stared at Abys as she smirked widely, confidently. "We were right! Fusion Ability Activate! Dragon Impulse!" Drago put his hands together and formed a ball of fire. He thrust his hand forward and shot it toward Rainbow Dragon.

 _Power Surge detected. Helix Dragonoid at 1900G's._

"Gate Card Open! Darkus Reactor!" Abys yelled out, hoping to get more power.

 _Power Surge detected. Rainbow Dragon at 1450G's._

"Oh no!" Abys exclaimed with her eyes wide as Rainbow Dragon took the hit. "Grr…" She grit her teeth harshly as Rainbow Dragon returned to her.

 _Dan life gauge at 50%. Abys life gauge at 30%._

"That took a lot out of me…" she whispered to herself, looking at her gear.

"Forgive me, Abys." She looked at Rainbow Dragon floating in front of her, its head hung in shame. "I could not win against—"

"It's fine," she said, dismissing it with a hand. "I do not expect you two to win every battle. Do not worry." She looked down at the third Bakugan. "Well?"

"I am sorry… I do not wish to meet Drago as of yet." Abys grinned.

"Too soft, huh? Even for a Darkus, you retained that part of you."

"Even Darkus Bakugan are not all evil."

Abys looked at her opponent. "True. Alright then. You're up. Rise, Darkus Rosanoid!" She exclaimed, having it rise into the air. The dragon glared at Drago as he reappeared.

"I will do as you wish, Abys."

Abys smiled. "Well aren't you just the best!" she cooed at it, making Dan sweat drop.

"Alright, Ability Activate! Galactic Dragon!"

"Ability Activate! Mirror Force!" A large mirror appeared in front of Rosanoid and absorbed Drago's attack, then a black ball of fire shot back and hit Drago.

 _Power Surge detected. Rainbow Rosanoid at 1375G's._

"Gah!" Drago roared, hitting the ground hard.

"Drago!"

Abys laughed. "That's the power of my Mirror Force Ability. This card allows me to absorb your attack and throw it back with two times the power!"

 _Power decrease detected. Rosanoid at 900G Base Power._

"Now, Ability Activate! Frenzy Thorns!" A dark green aura surrounded Darkus Rosanoid.

 _Power Surge detected. Rainbow Rosanoid at 940G's._

Drago stood, then looked at the ground as it shook. Thick black and green thorns shot from the ground and went toward Drago. "Drago!" The Bakugan tried flying, but it had already trapped him, wrapping around his arms and legs.

"Can't…move!"

Dan grit his teeth, then pushed a few buttons. "Time for some extra firepower."

 _Battle Gear Ready._

Dan grabbed his battle gear and threw it. "Battle Gear Boost!"

Drago glowed brightly as two large green circles added itself onto his wings, and two guns appeared on his back.

 _Power Surge detected. Helix Dragonoid at 1000G's._

"What?! Oh no!" Abys exclaimed, her eyes wide.

"Battle Gear Ability Activate! Jetkor Delta!" Drago roared as he pointed the two guns at Rosanoid and shot two beams of red energy at it.

 _Power Surge detected. Helix Dragonoid at 1500G's._

Abys grit her teeth, and gripped an Ability Card, but was stopped when she felt something on her hand. She looked over. "What are you—"

"Don't. This card is too dangerous. Do not let your mind be clouded." The Bakugan frowned.

Abys frowned as well and sighed, closing her eyes, before looking at Rosanoid. "Sorry, buddy." Rosanoid nodded slightly before getting hit directly. It glowed bright red before transforming back into a sphere. Abys caught the dragon and sighed, looking to her hand. "You'd better be happy, Wy."

"Hey!" She looked over at Dan. "A deal's a deal! You're coming with us!" Abys sighed in defeat.

"Well now, Dan Kuso, I must commend you on beating me. Not everyone can beat the two legendary Bakugan."

"Legendary Bakugan?"

She smiled at him. "Let's talk, Dan. You've got a lot to learn."

— — — — —

 **Bakugan** : Darkus Rainbow Dragon

 **Appearance** : Yu-Gi-Oh Rainbow Dark Dragon

 **Power Level** : 900G's

 **Known Ability Cards** :

\- Crescent Descent: Add 50G's to Rainbow Dragon.

 **Known Fusion Ability Cards** :

\- Spectral Surge: Add 200G's to Rainbow Dragon.

 **Bakugan** : Darkus Rosanoid

 **Appearance** : Yu-Gi-Oh Black Rose Dragon

 **Power Level** : 900G's

 **Known Ability Cards** :

\- Mirror Force: Absorbs the opponent's ability and shoots it back with double the power. Rosanoid temporarily gains half the opponent's G's.

\- Frenzy Thorns: Add 40G's to Rosanoid.

\- Thorn Crush: Add 40G's to Rosanoid.

\- Maiden Rose: Nullifies the opponent's ability.

 **Known Fusion Ability Cards** :

\- Dark Thorn Barrage: Add 200G's to Rosanoid.


End file.
